


I've Been Playing Myself (Baby, I Don't Care)

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Soccer Mom-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: The realization of it dawns on her slowly. It feels so obvious now, that this is it, this is her thing. She can’t stop soccer mom-ing the people she has a crush on. It’s embarrassing and it’s way too obvious, but there it is. How could she not have noticed?(Inspired by the prompt, “is your seatbelt on?”)





	I've Been Playing Myself (Baby, I Don't Care)

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite scenes in Teen Wolf ever is in S1, when Allison throws her hand out to protect Scott when she stops short as she drives and does that cute laugh and goes, “I can’t believe I just soccer mom-ed you.” So yes, this entire fic is based off of that one moment. 
> 
> Title from “Crazy in Love” by Beyoncé. 
> 
> Written for my personal [Femslash February](http://lo-cotidiano.tumblr.com/tagged/jennifer+does+femslash+february) challenge :)

+++

 

Unsurprisingly, Lydia is the first one to notice Allison’s little quirk.

“Okay, what the hell was that?” she asks as soon as Kira slams the door shut.

The three of them - Allison, Lydia, and Kira - have been carpooling together for the better part of a month. It started out because they had a group project in History together and it was just easier than coordinating how everyone’s car would fit in Kira’s driveway. Then, it just kind of became tradition. They all had the same schedule basically, all lived along the same route to the school, and all wanted to save the extra cash anyway.

Allison keeps one eye on Kira as she trips up to her front door. Kira turns and waves bashfully before she unlocks it and goes inside her house. It’s only then that Allison slowly puts her car into drive and starts down the road towards Lydia’s. It’s always the same path home; Allison drops off Kira first, then Lydia, before going home herself.

She clears her throat. “What the hell is what?”

Lydia purses her lips. “You totally just soccer mom-ed Kira.”

Allison scoffs. “I - no I didn’t!”

“Yes you did.” Lydia adopts a higher pitched tone which Allison thinks sounds nothing like her. “‘Kira? Make sure you watch your step down. There’s a bit of a gap between the car and the sidewalk.’”

“That’s just looking out for a friend,” Allison says, rolling her eyes.

“Yesterday you told her there were a few Gatorades in the trunk if she was thirsty.”

“She had just finished lacrosse practice!” Allison says defensively. “I was just being nice -”

“And why, my dear Ms. Argent, was the Gatorade in your trunk in the first place?”

“They - it was a sale at Costco -”

“And they so happened to only have Kira’s favorite flavor on sale?” Lydia raises an eyebrow. “I’ve never seen that many bottles of Arctic Blitz anywhere. Not even in the boy’s locker room.”

“What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?” Allison tries to hide her nerves with a laugh. “Look - yes, Kira’s mentioned she likes the light blue Gatorades a few times. So what? I wasn’t even thinking when I picked up the case -”

“All I’m saying is that San Pellegrino was on sale at Costco too, and I don’t seen a dozen cans of Ficodindia E Arancia in your trunk.”

“That’s the nastiest flavor and you know it,” Allison mutters.

She tries to keep her focus on the road, but it feels like her heart is pounding too fast to pay attention to anything other than its beats. Because what Lydia’s implying is crazy, right? Of course she likes Kira, but only as a friend, and nothing more. It’s - okay. So what, if she finds herself daydreaming about Kira every so often? So what if most nights, she falls asleep texting with Kira or if most days can’t seem to stop laughing in the hallways with her? It’s not a big deal that she feels something warm inside every time they hug tightly or their hands brush or their thighs meet under the table. It’s nothing, alright?

And this whole soccer mom-ing thing? That’s the least big deal of all. Allison’s pretty sure she does that to everyone who gets in her car. Safety first, and all of that. You know. 

Lydia’s voice gets quiet. Instead of soothing Allison, it makes a knot of dread form in her stomach. It’s always worse, somehow, when Lydia’s being sensitive. That usually means that she’s right.

“It’s okay, if you’re interested in Kira, you know,” she says softly.

“I - ” Allison clears her throat. “I’m not. It’s - no.”

“Okay,” Lydia says. “Fine. But for what it’s worth, Kira would definitely be into you too.”

The only thing keeping Allison from dramatically groaning and dropping her head onto her hands is that she’s still driving, and she doesn’t want to crash into a ditch. Safety first, she tells herself. 

 

+++

 

Scott figures it out next.

Because despite what so many people think, Scott is intuitive as hell and wicked sharp. It’s something that Allison had always loved and hated, back when they dated freshman year. It was great to have a boyfriend who always seemed to know how she was feeling, just by a slightly sharp word or the slight hunch of her shoulders. It was also terrible to have a boyfriend like that, because it meant that she could never - and still can’t, damn him - lie to Scott.

He drops the bomb on her at lunch, while they’re still the only two at the table. She’s just about to take a bite out of her sandwich when she notices him just staring at her, a crooked grin on his face.

“What?” she asks, without putting the sandwich down.

“You totally like Kira,” he says.

Allison knows she didn’t eat anything yet, but it still feels like she’s choking. “I - what?”

“You do,” Scott says. “You have a crush on her.”

“No I don’t!” She can feel her cheeks burning already.

“Then explain last night.”

Allison stares at him, furrowing her brow as she tries to think about the previous evening. She, Scott, Kira, and Stiles had all gone bowling together. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, at least, nothing that would scream that she has a crush on Kira.

Of course, there was that one moment when they were laughing over by the shoe rental, and Kira had leaned in and touched Allison’s arm, but - Allison shakes her head firmly. First of all, because that wasn’t even a thing, okay? That electric jolt was probably just - you know, kitsune power or something. Second of all, Scott wasn’t even standing around for that. So how could he have witnessed it?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Scott says, “in the car? When she climbed in the backseat next to you. You totally leaned in and strapped her into her seat.”

Oh.

Allison glares. “I did not!”

He’s laughing at her. “You totally did. Allison, I saw you in the rearview mirror. You literally leaned over her body, grabbed the seatbelt, and then clicked it in for her.”

“I - ”Allison huffs. “That doesn’t mean anything. Stiles’s jeep is a deathtrap, and you know, you have to know how to buckle in correctly -”

“Kira’s been in the jeep a thousand times, Allison,” Scott says. “And she’s grown. She knows how to put on a seatbelt.”

“That doesn’t mean I like her,” Allison insists.

She glances just past him, where Kira and Liam are laughing together and approaching the table. Kira’s mouth is wide open, her eyes shining in the sunlight and her long legs, clad in only denim shorts, look impossibly long. Allison just not to stare, dragging her eyes back to Scott’s gentle, laughing face.

“I won’t say anything else about it,” Scott says. “But it’s totally your move. Soccer mom-ing the people that you like. You did it to me, and now you’re doing it to Kira.”

Allison takes an aggressive bite out of her sandwich to avoid having to say anything else.

 

+++

 

She doesn’t admit it to herself until Malia confront her about it.

They’re all at some house party on the other side of town. Allison was having a good time, when she was just relaxing poolside with Kira and Stiles. But then Lydia dragged her to a game of beer pong with two second-string lacrosse players, one of which is definitely trying to get in her pants. Every time she looks around the room to get out of it, though, Lydia smirks at her and makes a comment about going to find Kira. So Allison stays, mostly out of stubbornness, and tries to smile her way through the handsy lacrosse player's tactics. Every time he playfully tries to put his arm around her, she has to remind herself that flipping him over and pinning her knee to his windpipe isn’t appropriate party behavior.

“Hey, you guys seen Stiles?” Malia asks, suddenly appearing behind Allison.

The lacrosse guy jumps, and Malia looks like she’s about to snarl at him, before she remembers herself. Her mouth widens into an awkward smile that’s all teeth. Allison wants to laugh at her but she knows she’s trying, so damn hard. And it’s pretty sweet.

“No,” Lydia says, flicking her wrist and sinking the ball right into a red Solo cup.

“The last time I saw him, he pouring himself a beer by the keg,” Allison says, trying to be helpful.

“Ugh,” Malia groans. “He’s supposed to drive me home. He promised he wouldn’t drink tonight.”

“That was about an hour ago,” Allison says. “I’m sure he didn’t drink more than one. He’s pretty responsible that way, so I’m sure he’s fine to drive.”

“Cop’s son and all of that,” Lydia mutters.

“Yeah,” Malia rolls her eyes. “I better go find him. He said he’s give Kira a ride home.”

Allison frowns. “Wait - Stiles is giving Kira a lift, too?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you two should just get an Uber home,” Allison says before she can think better of it. “Here - I’ll order one for you.”

Malia furrows her brow. “Huh?”

“Yes, Allison,” Lydia smiles slowly like the Cheshire Cat. “Huh?”

Allison feels her face flush. “I just - uhm. Maybe it’d be better, you know, safer. Since Stiles has been drinking - ”

“Just a minute ago you said he’d be fine to drive.”

“I -”

“And now you’re saying we should get a cab,” Malia says.

“How interesting,” Lydia says, voice sounding a shade too innocent.

“I just mean, you know, in case he doesn’t want to leave the party, or something,” Allison says, a bit desperately.

Malia stares at her without blinking, like some kind of animal that’s trying to figure out what its prey is doing. And of course, Allison feels horrible for making that analogy, werecoyote and all. But it’s just - Malia’s making her fidget, just a little bit. And Allison rarely fidgets.

“Oh,” Malia says finally. “This is about your thing for Kira.”

“My - what?”

“Your thing for Kira,” Malia says. “You know. You like her. And every time she gets into a car you get very overprotective.”

“I -”

“It’s nice, though a little patronizing,” Malia says.

“We call it soccer mom-ing,” Lydia adds.

“Oh,” Malia shrugs. “Well. I don't have a mother and I don’t remember soccer, so.”

Allison folds her arms over her chest, steeling herself to start denying everything. She can already feels the words bubbling up inside of her, rising up her throat as she tries to breathe calmly. _What? Of course I don’t like Kira. It’s not a thing, I’m just being a good friend -_ they’re all the same excuses that have felt thinner the more she says them. They’re just words, at this point, without any backing to them or any meaning at all.

“Does everyone know about this crush?” is what comes out of Allison’s mouth.

Because, holy shit.

Lydia, Scott, Malia - they’re all completely right. She likes Kira, so much, and she can’t stop being overprotective of her. The realization of it dawns on her slowly. It feels so obvious now, that this is it, this is her thing. She can’t stop soccer mom-ing the people she has a crush on. It’s embarrassing and it’s way too obvious, but there it is. How could she not have noticed?

Or a better question is - how could everyone else have noticed first? It seems so obvious to her now. The long glances, the electric touches, her rapidly beating heart; she really, really likes Kira. 

Lydia’s staring at her kindly and Malia looks like she’s not sure how to answer her question tactfully. Allison's not embarrassed, though; she just kind of wants to laugh at herself. 

“Everyone but Kira, probably,” Malia says finally. “She can be really oblivious.”

 

+++

 

It comes to a head the day that Lydia is sick and stays home from school.

“I can’t believe I finally get to be in the passenger seat,” Kira says brightly, closing the door in behind her.

Allison smiles and looks at her, which immediately turns out to be a mistake. Kira’s wearing a thin, blue sundress that looks so perfect on her, and her long, dark hair is swept back over one shoulder. Allison’s hands begin to sweat on the steering wheel and she has to laugh nervously, wiping them down on her skirt. Kira doesn’t even seem to notice, thankfully. She’s too busy running her fingers tenderly across the dashboard, and no, Allison absolutely does not think about her fingers all over her skin. Nope.

Not at all.

Allison clears her throat and turns back to face the front. “I - Is your seatbelt on?”

Kira laughs. “Yes, mom.”

Allison blushes and starts the car.

“Right,” she says faintly. “Right.”

Kira chatters all the way to Beacon Hills High, and it takes all of Allison’s willpower not to stare at her thighs, her bare arms, or the side of her face every time they get to a red light or a stop sign. A few times, Kira leans slightly into Allison’s arm as she laughs or tells a story. Allison’s entire body burns and she can’t tell if she’s grateful - and therefore, a little guilty - or annoyed - and therefore, also guilty - that Lydia’s home sick and not in the front seat of her car. Because it feels like all of Allison’s nerve ending are lit up and she can barely concentrate on the road. Kira is just so close and the space is so confined and every time she shifts Allison gets a whiff of her flowery perfume.

She’s not sure how they get to the high school in once piece, but they do. After Allison finds a parking spot and eases into it, the two of them stay sitting for a moment. Allison wills herself to act normal, like she would do if it were anyone else sitting next to her. But it’s Kira, and Allison is just so aware of her, that everything else feels impossible.

“This was kinda nice, just the two of us,” Kira starts to say. “Not that - damn. Sorry. Not that I’m glad Lydia’s sick.”

That makes Allison chuckle, though it’s a bit strained. “No, I understand. Yeah.”

“Maybe -” Kira clears her throat. “Maybe you and I can. Uhm. Do more stuff. Uhm. Together. Alone.”

“Together, alone?”

“Yes,” Kira says too quickly. “You know. Like… go to dinner and a movie. Just the two of us.”

Allison gets very still. She turns her head to stare at Kira, who’s already looking back at her. Kira’s hands fidget slightly in her lap, like she’s itching to just throw the car door open and run away. Her bottom lip is tucked between her teeth and Allison wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, soothing over the bite with her tongue. She looks about as nervous as Allison feels, and - oh.

Oh.

“I would love that,” Allison says instead, grinning at her.

Kira’s face blossoms into a smile. “Maybe Friday night?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Allison says, probably too fast. “I’ll look up movie times.”

“Cool,” Kira says. “This time, I’ll pick you up.”

 

+++


End file.
